The Fandom Games
by Demigod from Camp Half-Blood
Summary: Basically different fandoms come together and compete in the Hunger Games. Several OC's. Each District does not stand for a single fandom (sorry it's formatted weirdly :P). Hunger Games AU (Alternative Universe) Not suitable for younger children; there is some killing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Elizabeth

I walk through the remains of what used to be my town. All is quiet. The only sound is the quiet rustle as ash falls to the ground. Oh, what great timing it was. Tomorrow I was supposed to head to Camp Half-Blood with my three other demigod-wizard friends. But the bombing just_ had_ to happen the day before, killing people that I loved.

Tears brim my eyes. My family. My friends. All dead. I even mourn the death of Ms. Fagan, the math teacher I absolutely despise. I mean, the math teacher that I _used _to despise. That's death. Turning present tense into past tense. I scan the landscape frantically, trying to find a familiar face. Anyone. Even Alex Wynburg, who was the most annoying kid in the grade. But there's no one. Not a peep.

It's so quiet that I can hear my tears fall to the ground, so quiet I can nearly hear the clouds moving. But suddenly, I hear someone struggling.

The yells of help are muffled, but through the silence, it booms. I sprint towards the sound and find a pile of wood and shards of plaster.

"Heeeeeelp!" someone screams inside. Grabbing a nearby shovel, I dig towards the source.

After what feels like hours of work, I finally discover a face. A familiar one, too. It's one of my friends named Hannah. Hannah O.

"Elizabeth!" she cries, hugging me. Her dirty face is already stained with salty tears. "Everyone." Sniffle. "They're dead." Sniffle.

"I know," I whisper, fresh tears running down my face. I heave a sigh and recover from the long hug. "Let's try to find others."

We walk through the bombed remains, hoping to hear a voice and picking up stray shovels to use to dig. After about 10 minutes, we hear someone.

"Help!" the voice cries, just like Hannah did. God, was there another word to use that didn't make your blood run cold?

We dash over, shovels in hand, and start digging. With our teamwork and renewed hope, we dig.

It seems a lot easier than last time. Another familiar face pops up. It's Christine, another friend. Thank God for my luck. At least I didn't accidentally dig up Alex or Ms. Fagan.

"Christine," Hannah says. She smiles somberly and pulls her up. Christine is also crying.

"Sophie… my parents… Maybe it _is _better to die than to stay alive if people you love are dead." She bursts into fresh tears, and me and Hannah hug her, even though we know it won't change anything.

"We're searching for people," I say, and hand her a random shovel I see on the ground. Wow, a lot of people had gardens here.

Christine grabs the shovel and nods. "Maybe we should split up and search. It's faster that way," she says through her tears. I nod. At least the smart girl that I always knew was back.

We split up, and agree to come back in half an hour, before they return to kill any surviving soul.

Half an hour later, we all gather. There's a small amount of refugees. Only about 40 or 50, out of the many who lived here.

"The planes are coming soon," a middle-aged woman says. "We should run." Everyone nods in agreement.

"But to where?" A teenage guy asks.

"To a nearby town," I say. "If it isn't bombed."

"We should hurry," a seventh-grader from my school says. "The planes will come soon. I say we either hide in the woods or in the debris until they leave." Everyone agrees.

"Okay. People who want to go to the forest, leave now. Those who want to hide in the debris, split up. Don't let the little ones go off on their own," the woman says.

So we run. I grab Hannah and Christine's hands, and we all run. But someone calls behind us: "Wait for me!" The other Hannah, Hannah K., is here too.

"Hannah! Come one! We don't have a lot of time!" I wave for her to come. She comes sprinting quickly. Naturally. She was one of the eight sixth graders form our school to compete in the all-states tournament. Obviously, her talent hadn't wavered.

We run and run. We run all the way to the woods, and there, we still run. Thankfully, it was still spring, and the bombs hadn't hit here. We hide under the trees. But suddenly, a scream pierces the air.

"Ahhh!" Hannah K. screams. I dash over. My other friends do too.

I don't see her anywhere. Where is she? I look around and spot a hole in the ground. A hand grabs the ledge, trembling.

"Wait," I say. "We could hide in here! Hannah, how deep is it?"

"Um, I can't tell. I think it goes about 5 feet down, and then there's like this tunnel," she says.

"Perfect!" Christine exclaims. "Let go, tuck yourself in, and roll. Or if you want, you can _try _to land on your feet, which will make you hurt them," she calls. "We're coming in after."

I hear a _thump_, and the rest of us lower ourselves in.

"Okay, we should walk there," Hannah O. says, pointing to the tunnel. She pulls out a mini-flashlight. "Never know when you might need one," she says, grinning. I don't know how she can grin, considering her family was killed less than an hour ago.

We stride into the tunnel, and I can hear the wail of planes above ground. I'm now grateful that we found this hiding place.

"Wait. What's that?" I ask, pointing at a faint light growing brighter and brighter. I started walking towards it.

"Woah." My friends catch up to me and we stand before the light.

"Is that some sort of… portal?" Christine asks. "But portals don't exist." I shrug.

"When your town is bombed and you find only your best friends out of the people you know who are alive, and especially when you find a mysterious ditch, anything is possible," I say. "Let's jump."


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick A/N The Districts do not act as the ACTUAL Districts, I just did them randomly. Sorry not sorry :P**

Chapter 2: Hannah K.

"Name and age please," says a woman with crazy, frizzy orange hair. _What? _I thought, confused. _Where am I?_

"Ahem," says the woman again. "Name and age please." I hesitate.

"Um… Hannah Kimberly, age 12," I say slowly. The woman nods and writes down my name on a clipboard.

Not knowing where to go, I follow the growing crowd of girls my age, still dazed. Then it hits me. The portal had brought me here. Then where were the others?

A few minutes later, everyone is lined up in age. And I still have no idea what's going on.

"Welcome to the annual reaping of the 24th annual Fandom Games!" chirps a woman through the mike. _Oh._

The Fandom Games. I figure that it's some sort of parody of the Hunger Games. I heave a heavy sigh. Out of all places, I had to end up _here_. Maybe the others had ended up somewhere better, maybe even on Lorien, but _I_ had to end up here.

The reason I know the Hunger Games so well was because it is one of my all-time favorite books. Sure, I'm a demigod, but as a daughter of Athena, I still loved books. Even though the future isn't looking so bright for me, at least I know what what's going on and what strategies I had to use. I wait nervously, my heart clammering against my chest and sweat sliding down my forehead.

"… And the tribute for District 5 this year will be… Hannah Kimberly!" she exclaims. Dread settles in my stomach. _Me?_

I stumble up the steps as everyone claps. I feel tears forming in my eyes. I've survived deadly quests, a poison arrow, and even from drowning, but I knew that I didn't stand a chance against the other tributes, even if I _was_ a demigod. I take a deep breath and calm myself. I can't cry. Not in front of everyone up here.

"And for our male tribute… Neville Longbottom!" _What?!_

Neville Longbottom—I mean, _Professor _Longbottom is a teacher at Hogwarts. But yet here he is, as a tribute probably a million years from the current day I was in. I grab my head with my hands, feeling like I will go crazy from the confusion. _What the Hades is going on?_

We get escorted away, and I sag like a sack of flour waiting, because I have no family to say goodbye to here. When Professo—I mean, Neville comes back, it's time to go on the train to the Capitol. Suddenly I realize what's happening. I've jumped into a parallel dimension. Where everyone I know is there, but the opposite. But Neville still seems like the quiet, timid professor he always was to me. Maybe I had jumped to a different dimension, and maybe Neville also had and somehow transformed into a younger form of himself? I shake my head. I'll drive myself crazy thinking of all this.

We meet our trainer, a young woman named River, who won the 98th Hunger Games and even the Quarter Quell. Our training will start tomorrow.

I flop onto my bed as soon as when arrive, and immediately fall asleep.

The next morning, after breakfast, River shows us the footage of the Reapings. I'm immediately surprised by the tributes. District 1 is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, a couple that was at Camp Half-Blood. I groan. Percy is somewhat of a legend at Camp, and so is Annabeth, both being in a major prophecy and also being skilled at combat. Percy taught me how to sword-fight when I first went to Camp, and Annabeth, as my sister, tutored me up on Greek myths and monsters.

District 2 is no less strange. The tributes are Marina and Eight, two aliens from the series "Lorien Legacies." That's when it strikes me. These are no normal Games. These are fandom Games. Even Camp Half-Blood is supposed to be part of a fandom to the mortals, and so is Hogwarts. I suck in my breath. Neville doesn't notice; maybe he doesn't know about the fandoms.

By District 3, I'm about to cry.

I watch one of my best friends walk up to the stage with a confused look on her face. Hannah is also confused in the beginning, but as one of my siblings, she figures it all out and keeps a straight face from then on.

District 4 is no less different.

Even District 6.

I barely pay attention to the other tributes, I'm to focused on my friends. By sheer bad luck, all of us were reaped for the Hunger Games. I think of what one of the children of Nemesis told me. _Good luck is a sham. True luck requires sacrifice._ Well, wasn't having your family get killed bad enough? Or getting reaped for the Hunger Games with all the so-called fictional characters you loved, including your friends?

"So who do you think would be good to ally up with?" River asks.

"Luna Lovegood from District 4 and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from District 9 ¾," Neville immediately pipes up. I frown. I _know _those people. The infamous Harry Potter who stopped He-who-must-not-be-named from rising, and Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger who assisted him. How about Ron Weasly? I shake my head.

After we watch the reapings, it's time to train.

I head to the training room and meet Christine on the way.

"You know what's going on, right?" I whisper. She nods grimly.

"At least we have an advantage of knowing their powers and everything," she whispers back. "Also, I've got a strategy. I'll explain later," she adds. I nod and we enter the training room.

Several people are already there. Percy is practicing sword movements, Eight is practicing hand-to-hand combat; so does Tris and Uriah. Everyone, except Tris and Uriah, is careful to hide their powers.

As I glance at Annabeth, she makes a face of recognition and pain as she sees me. I look away and start towards the other Hannah, who's practicing archery, being the daughter of Apollo that she is.

"Hi," she greets grimly, not looking up. After she nearly hits the bull's eye, she turns towards me. "I know. But I would very much like to avoid killing each other. I'm no daughter of Aphrodite, but I can't kill friends like you that I love." Being a daughter of Athena, she would probably have a fatal flaw of hubris, but due to her complicated bloodline, she has one big combined fatal flaw of hubris, loyalty, and kindness. Kindness is a strange one. It means that she sometimes doesn't have the heart to kill someone or even injure them.

"Here, I'll teach you how to shoot an arrow," she says, handing me a nearby bow and arrow. "First, fasten the arrow below that small bead-thingy right there." I fasten it. "Then, with your pointer and middle finger on top of the bead and fourth finger below it, you pull it back to the corner of your mouth, and aim. Aim higher then your actual target because gravity will pull it down." She shoots, and she hits the middle circle.

I pull the arrow back, and let go. Immediately, a sharp pain hits me in the arm and I cry out.

Hannah, trying not to laugh, explains. "If you shoot wrong, that can happen." She takes out a slightly curved piece of plastic fastened with elastics and pulls it up my arm. "Also, you should use this. Your fingers hurt a lot after shooting for a long time." She gives me a leather… thing and I slip in my fingers. Christine and Elizabeth come over and Hannah also teaches them to shoot. None of us mention the fact that we might have to kill each other.

**PLEASE READ! It'll make things A LOT easier to understand later on**

**Just to make things clear, Elizabeth is a daughter of Hermes, Christine and Hannah K. are daughters of Athena descended from Apollo, and Hannah O. is a daughter of Athena and descended from Apollo and Poseidon. **

**Also, these 2 Hannahs are a LOT different then from the one in the Frozen/ROTG/PJO fanfic. MUST READ BELOW! I know some of them are supposed to be older, but this is an AU so I changed some.**

**Tribute List:**

**District 1 (PJO): Percy (17) and Annabeth (17)**

**District 2 (Lorien Legacies): Marina (Seven) (18) and Eight (16? Idk)**

**District 3 (OC and Harry Potter. I know it's supposed to be a BOY and a girl, not 2 girls, but WHATEVER.) : Christine (12) and Luna (13? Idk again)**

**District 4 (OC and Lorien Legacies): Hannah O. (12) and Five (14? I seriously don't know)**

**District 5 (OC and Harry Potter): Hannah K. (12) and Neville (Ummmm 15 I think)**

**District 6 (The girl who could fly): Piper (10) and Conrad (11)**

**District 7 (Divergent): Uriah (16) and Tris (16)**

**District 8 (OC's): Clover (9) and Cypress (9)**

**District 9 ¾ (Harry Potter): Harry (15) and Hermione (15)**

**District 10 (OC and Heroes of Olympus): Elizabeth (12) and Octavian (15)**

**District 11 (Maximum Ride): Angel (7) and Gazzy (9)**

**District 12 (Frozen): Elsa and Anna (Again, I know it's supposed to be a boy and girl)**

**Powers: **

**Percy and Annabeth: You probably know :P**

**Marina: Ice, healing, breathing underwater, night vision, telekinesis, enhanced senses**

**Eight: Teleportation, shape-shifting, telekinesis, enhanced senses**

**Christine: Magic, minor healing**

**Luna, Neville, Harry, and Hermione: Magic**

**Hannah O.: Little control over water, healing with water (only for herself), dreams usually tell future, magic**

**Five: Flying, can take the characteristics of an object he touches, telekinesis, enhanced senses**

**Hannah K.: Magic, minor healing**

**Piper: Flying**

**Conrad: Super-smart (this is a legit superpower; he discovered a way to time-travel)**

**Uriah and Tris: Physically strong, but not a superpower**

**Clover and Cypress: Power over earth**

**Elizabeth: Super speed (top speed is 100 mph), magic, has a magical item that turns her invisible**

**Octavian: Can read the future in the stuffing of teddy bears (don't ask)**

**Angel: Mind control, mind reading, night vision, has wings, breathing underwater, basically her entire physical is enhanced, and can shape-shift into 2 different forms**

**Gazzy: Mimicry, breaths underwater, has wings, enhanced physical**

**Elsa: Ice**

**Anna: None **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hannah O.

The days of training whoosh by. My mentor tries to give us tips and strategies, but during those times I zone out. When it's time to present my chosen skill, I make sure to shoot badly so the other tributes won't plant a bounty on my head. I make sure to tell the others too.

After the scores are released (We each got a score between 3 and 6), my giggly stylist escorts me away to get ready for the interview, even though we have 5 hours to kill.

"We'll fix you up just right hon!" one of them says.

"Here, swallow this," another says, handing me a chalk white pill and a glass of water. "This'll fix up that skin!" I sigh and swallow it.

"Now, we really need to do something with that hair!" the lead stylist says. The others nod. "I'm thinking maybe we should make it longer, curl it, then braid it down the side," she says, gesturing with her hands. "That would be really cute!" I sigh.

As the stylists curl my hair, they paint my nails, give me a pedicure, and basically give me an entire spa treatment.

After it's done, I understand why we started that early. Now there's only 2 hours left, and they still have to do my makeup, get me into the dress, and do my hair.

I glance in the mirror. The girl I see is not me. Her hair is curly and silky, unlike my wild, straight hair. Her skin is smooth and has no pores whatsoever. I actually look quite pretty.

"Okay, close your eyes now," a stylist says. I obey and I can feel her curl my eyelashes, apply eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow. It'll look horrible on me like it always does.

But when she finishes, it doesn't. With my new hair and skin, it looks… gorgeous. My eyes widen, and she applies some kind of bottom coat of lipstick. I sigh. Even if it looks good on me, makeup is makeup and I hate it because it's uncomfortable and itchy. I take a deep breath, exhale, and hope that the makeup session will be over soon.

When my makeup and hair are done, I have to admit, the stylists outdid themselves. A braid goes down one side of my head, and my eyes stand out, in a good way. My once bumpy face is now smooth and paler. My once tangled hair is luscious and silky. My mouth drops open.

"So you like it?" The head stylist asks, giggling, I nod.

"Well, now it's time to get in your dress!" another stylist says, gesturing me over to a confiscated area. A white sheet covers something on a dummy.

With a flourish, the stylist dramatically pulls off the sheet. "Ta-dah!"

The dress is… well, it's absolutely amazing. The dress is a deep aqua blue, with sparkles spread across like stars, so it twinkles in the light. Even the sleeves sparkle. The dress goes down diagonally at one and, and a pile of ruffles covers the rest of it.

"Wow," I say, stunned. "It-it's amazing." The stylists squeal.

"Well, hurry up and get into it! You only have an hour left. Oh and, you have to wear this underneath so it won't irritate your skin." She hands me a plain white tank top and a plain white pair of shorts. I hurry behind the folding wall to change. I can't wait to see what the others look like.

"And now, welcome all of our tributes!" Caesar Flickman exclaims, holding out his hand. Our chariots ride out, dragged by elegantly trained horses. As I ride, I see my friends and wave. They wave back. The audience cheers wildly as we ride around and around. Finally, the chariots come to a stop, and it's time for our own individual interviews.

"First up, Percy Jackson from District 1!" The audience cheers wildly. Percy grins and walks up to the stage.

"Hello Percy. I've been hearing this _slight _rumor that most people called you the most powerful demigod that they've ever met? Well, is it true or not?" Percy smiles.

"I would go with true." The audience cheers.

"Well, even if you _are_ quite as powerful as people say you are, do you think that you will survive the Games?"

"I wouldn't bet against it. With Wisegirl by my side, we're going to be invincible." Caesar Flickman laughs and his face turns serious.

"To be serious, this may be the last opportunity to tell your feelings about someone you love. Do you have any confessions of love for someone back at home?" Percy grins.

"I don't need to confess. The person I love the most is standing here, right here, right now. And that special someone is my Wisegirl, Annabeth Chase." The crowd swoons and cheers. Annabeth blushes almost as deeply as her bright-red strapless dress. Caesar Flickman gestures to her to come.

"Is it true? Are your feelings for Percy as deep?" Annabeth gives a shy smile and nods.

"We've been dating for about a year now," Percy suddenly cuts in. "It may not seem long enough for a long-term relationship, but we've known each other since we were 12 and when I realized my feelings for her, Cupid struck me right in the heart." The audience sighs romantically. As they kiss, and cheer wildly.

I don't listen much after that. I'm too busy worrying about what the others will say and preparing a speech of my own.

When it's Christine's turn, I suck in my breath nervously and wait. Caesar Flickman calls her up and she steps up to the stage with a slightly strained smile on her face.

"So, Christine, even though there are 10-year-olds competing this year, your still at a _pretty_ young age to be in the Games. So are you prepared for what's coming up and who and what you'll be facing?"

"Honestly, I'm pretty nervous. As a demigod, I've been on a couple of quests and I've probably faced more dangers than normal people will in their lifetime, but this is something different. I don't think I'm quite up to killing people just yet." Caesar nods.

"Well, how are you going to survive? What's your strategy?"

"I'm actually stealthier than you think. If someone ambushes me, I might not leave them totally unscathed." Some of the older tributes snicker, and I can nearly hear them estimating in their heads how strong she actually is. But this is all part of the strategy. I sigh in relief.

After Christine is Luna, and after Luna, it's me.

I can barely hear Caesar Flickman call my name, and I walk over as calmly as a can towards the stage, despite my raging heartbeat.

"Hello Hannah. You're also 12, right? There sure are lot of young tributes this year." The audience laughs. I offer a tight smile in return.

"You're a daughter of Apollo, am I right? And a student in the Ravenclaw house? Do you intend to survive the Games… ah… creatively?" The audience laughs again. I nod slowly.

"How?" he asks.

"I actually don't really know, but I know that I'm _not _going to permit myself to die the Blood Bath." I can hear the older tributes snickering again. Caesar laughs with them.

"That's quite an personality you've got there, Hannah. I'll bet that you could survive the Games with attitude alone." Everyone laughs, and this time I laugh along.

"But in all seriousness, how are you going to survive?" Caesar asks. I smile mysteriously.

"You'll see once the Games start." The audience claps in ending and I walk off, glad that I got it over with.

I don't pay attention much after my interview is over, mostly due to my ADHD. But I hear the main points of each interview.

"I wouldn't underestimate myself," warns Five.

"I'll find a way to survive somehow," states Hannah K.

"Um, I have a wand, unlike the muggles," stammers Neville.

"I'm quite light and quick," pipes up Piper.

"I promise you, I won't die too quick," Conrad says firmly.

"I've been training for this kind my stuff for my whole life," Uriah and Tris say truthfully.

"Um, well, I-I'm good with plants," whispers Clover.

"If anyone touches my sister, I'm going to kill them!" yells Cypress.

"We're Gryffindor, we'll carry through," both Hermione and Harry say confidently.

"I'm quick, you know. I'm hard to catch. If they can't catch me, they can't kill me," Elizabeth smirks (**sorry not sorry**).

"No comment," Octavian says tightly.

"Well, Max taught us all about fighting since we were young. We're wuite strong," Angel and Gazzy say. The audience laughs at the young children.

"I wouldn't want people approaching me," Elsa says flatly but firmly. "Or my sister."

"Elsa is going to help me throughout the Games. She's my sister; she would never hurt me."

The interviews end quickly, just like that. And the next day, it's time for the Games.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Christine

I hope everyone remembers the strategy. Hopefully, Conrad or Annabeth didn't think of anything like it. If everyone remembers, none of us should die. At least, none of us should die in the Blood Bath. I step into the tube nervously.

I feel a whooshing sensation throughout my entire body, and soon I'm standing in a cold, icy area. By the looks of it, we're at the foot of a snowy mountain. Great. Now Elsa and Marina have an advantage.

I shiver, suddenly longing for a warm mug of cocoa. A voice booms throughout the arena, about to count down. I glance over at Elizabeth and she nods.

_10… _Hannah O. looks nervous while she twists her jacket in her fingers.

_9…_ I scan the other tributes. Some of them look scared, some of them look confident, and some just have a face of stony determination.

_8… _I know that Piper and Five will probably fly up for supplies. As much as I know I might have to kill them, I can't help but hope Piper survives. Conrad probably set up an extravagant strategy for them

_7… _Hannah K. spots me and gives a reassuring smile, like _Don't worry, we won't die 6 seconds from now._

_ 6… _Everyone is getting ready to run. Marina is probably going to use her super speed, or use telekinesis to float the materials to her. Dang, the Loric have a huge advantage here.

_ 5… _I brace myself for a run.

_4…_ If someone attacks me, I hope it's not my own older sister.

_3…_ I inhale deeply, remembering the training at track.

_2… _The tributes get ready.

"_1! Let the 24__th__ Fandom Games begin!"_

At that, Elizabeth breaks into sprint, zipping through the Cornucopia, startling everyone. After she has 2 backpacks and a bow and a quiver full of arrows, she zooms towards me and hands me a bag. The other tributes recover from their 2-second shock and all Hades breaks out.

"Come on, come on!" yells Elizabeth. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Five ambushing Tris and Uriah. I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again. Elizabeth sprints towards Hannah O. and hands her the archery set. Grinning, Hannah sets an arrow and backs up, pointing the arrow at anyone who dare goes near her.

I watch in horror as Neville lunges himself at Luna as Octavian throws a dagger at her. His chest spurts blood, and a cannon fires in the distant.

"Let's go now!" I shout, and we all start running. I hear another cannon boom. I don't want to think of everyone who died.

Suddenly, a scream pierces the air. I turn around. Hannah K. is caught by Five's telekinesis. We can't leave her to die. Me and Elizabeth both turn to the other Hannah.

"Fine," she mumbles. She nocks an arrow at Five's arm, right before he stabs Hannah K. Great. Now we've got his attention.

But before he can attack us, Elizabeth's pulled out a wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _she yells, aiming her wand at Five. He falls to the ground, helpless.

We start running again, not bothering to look behind us. We run and we run. Surprisingly, no more cannons fire.

Once we're far enough, I notice a change in the weather. It's warmer now, and no more frost or snow lies on the ground. I take off my jacket.

"Hey," I say, kneeling down. "Look at the ground."

The others look down. The soil is now rich and brown, and flowers and grass grow in the forest.

"We should set up a camp and then take inventory," I suggest. The Hannah's and Elizabeth nod. We wander for a bit, and choose a nice spot. It's close to a clearing with a grotto, and also near a cave if we need to hide.

Once we settle, we check the bags. Inside are 4 more wands, some ambrosia and nectar, a water purifier and canteen, some dried fruit, and a box of matches. Plus, there's Annabeth's Yankees cap.

"Bingo!" Elizabeth exclaims. She grabs the cap and places it on her head. She immediately disappears. "Am I invisible?"

"Yeah," Hannah K. replies. Elizabeth takes the cap off and sighs.

"So what do we do now?" she asks. "I mean, besides battling for our lives." Hannah O. scans the forest.

"We hunt." I make a face.

"That's disgusting!" I say.

"Well, if you want to starve, be my guest." I grumble.

"Okay then, I'll go hunt for food, and one of you come with me to find some nuts and berries or something." I volunteer to come with her, and we both grab a wand before we leave. Hannah K. climbs a tree with the supplies so it'll be harder to catch her, and Elizabeth sits beside it, invisible, to look out for intruders.

Hannah and I walk deeper into the woods. The trees get thicker, and suddenly, Hannah stops.

"It's Angel and Gazzy," she whispers. "If they attack us, try not to cast a spell _too _bad. Maybe Petrificus Totalus or Tarantallegra or something." I nod. They could probably hear us, with their enhanced senses and all.

"Walk around," Hannah hisses to me. I can now feel their eyes on me. I can also feel Angel trying to hack into my mind and control me, but it doesn't work. Being a demigod/wizard probably helps.

"_Don't even think about attacking us. We're actually a lot stronger than you think_," I hear in my mind. Angel's using her telepathy (**Sorry I forgot to add that earlier.**).

"_We didn't underestimate you. We both know how you're genetically enhanced and about your wings,_" I think back. I glance at Angel and I see a shocked face. She's probably now telepathetically telling Gazzy that they should attack us.

"Hannah, stop," I say. "If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll have." Her face looks pained. I knew that it was going to be hard for her to hurt anyone.

"Fine," she grumbles. "But still, no Stupefys or Confundos." Angel and Gazzy look confused, not used to spells. I nod. Before I can say anything else, Angel ambushes me.

Like described in the book, they were super fast. And strong too. First, Gazzy flies up and grabs an arrow from Hannah's quiver. But before he stabs her, I cast a Full Body-Bind spell and he falls down.

"Angel," Gazzy says, his voice muffled from the ground, "Keep fighting them. I'll be fine." Angel takes his word and continues to punch me, making my spells miss her and nearly making me drop my wand. I try to kick her, but she flies up and dodges. Pain sears my stomach.

"Ha—nnah—cast—a—Tarantallegra," I stammer.

"_Tarantallegra!_" Hannah exclaims. Instantly, Angel stops and her feet start dancing. She shoots us a deadly look and continues to dance. Hannah rushes over to me and casts a healing spell. Instantly, my stomach burns and feels like it's freezing. Then the sensation stops and it feels normal again.

However, the battle isn't over. Just as we're about to walk away, there's a rustle in the trees and Five flies into the scene.

"Too bad that it was me that you guys that attacked me," he says, smirking. "You wouldn't want to." He laughs. "Tell me, are you also a magic-using witch like that other girl?"

"N-no," I say, pouring fake fear into my voice. "I-it's o-only her." Hannah gets the message and makes a scared face, and we both stow are wands somewhere where Five can't see them.

"Scared?" Five asks, smirking again. I want to slap him in the face. "You should be. But _if_ you're lucky, I'll kill you quickly." The audience is probably sitting on the edge of their seats, craving blood.

He starts walking towards us, and I pretend to run, buying a few seconds. Five runs after me.

"_Stupefy!_" Hannah yells, using the distraction. The spell hits Five square in the back, knocking him out.

"See?" Hannah asks, looking at the camera. "Don't underestimate us. We won't be dying today, or anytime soon. I wouldn't bet against it." And with a flourish, she walks away, dragging me along.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry. No, not really. Author's instinct. *cackles evilly***

Chapter 5: Marina

Eight staggers towards me, his arms outstretched.

"Marina…" his voice calls out. I run towards him and frantically try to find the wound.

"Shhh…" I whisper, tears staining my eyes. I place my hands on his chest, where Five hit him with the spear.

"I-I l-love you…" his voice speaks softly. Salty droplets run down my cheeks. I place my hands on his wound, waiting for an icy feeling to come. But in this time of crisis, I can't. I try to calm myself down, but I can't. I just can't.

"I love you too," I say, just in case. Finally, a cold, icy feeling runs through me, and I can feel Eight sighing in relief, and I sigh along with him. I'm healing him; Eight _will _live.

But all of a sudden, it stops. The icy feeling, the healing, it stops. Eight's eyes become wide and roll back. His eyelids fall back into place.

"No!" I scream, frantically running my hands over him, a cannon booming in the distance. "NO!" I yell, a new scar burning into my ankle. I scream into the morning air.

My body feels suddenly warm, and a flood of anger and grief runs over me. Grief for Eight and everyone who will die. Well, almost everyone. Anger at Five for "accidentally" killing him and at the Capitol, for putting us in here. Legs shaking, I stand up and look directly at a nearby camera.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I demand, my voice also shaking. "Well guess what. When I get out of this f*cking arena, I'm going to kill every last one of you Capitol rats." I turn around, and with a new icy feeling, cold and dead unlike my healing, an icicle shoots out of the ground and hits the camera right in the lens. I've developed a new Legacy (**A Legacy is like a super power**). The air around me radiates freezing cold, and it's not because of the climate and temperature of the arena.

I walk back towards Eight, and the icy feeling fades away for love of him.

"I love you," I whisper again. Ignoring the blood, I plant my lips firmly on his. I walk away before the hovercrafts come.

I'm in a bad situation. A few supplies in a backpack are my only resource. It's almost night, and I don't have any allies. How will I survive, let alone sleep, tonight? I take a deep breath. _Think, Marina._ But I'm still too distracted by grief to concentrate.

Suddenly, a rustling sound distracts me. As quietly as I can, I shimmy up a nearby tree, using telekinesis to boost me up.

"Anna, it's going to be alright. You're going to be alright," a female voice says. Through the leaves, I see a beautiful girl a little older than me with platinum blonde hair holding another girl around my age with strawberry blonde hair. There's a gaping wound on her stomach. I decide to help them. I mean, if they try to kill me, I can always use my Legacies to kill them, right?

Slowly, I crawl down the tree, careful not to be too loud. The older girl turns around and holds her hand out at the sight of me.

"Don't… come… near," she says through gritted teeth. "Unless you want to get hurt." I hold up my hands in surrender.

"I just want to help," I say in my calmest, most convincing voice. "I can heal her." The girl's face softens and sets down the other one down on the snow.

"I'm Elsa, by the way. This is my younger sister, Anna." I nod and crouch down towards Anna and hold my hands out to her wound. Instantly, a familiar, icy feeling comes and I feel the wound closing up.

"Wow! I feel a lot better!" says Anna, sitting up. "Thanks, uh… what's your name?" I smile.

"Marina," I say, and she shakes my hand.

"How did you do that?" Elsa asks, looking nervously at my hands.

"I, uh, was born with it," I lie. Elsa nods. She doesn't look suspicious of me. She looks almost as if… she understands.

"I was born with a power too," she whispers. "Though it's not as useful as yours." Suddenly, she bring up her hands and a curved icicle in the shape of a raindrop shoots out of the ground.

"That's amazing!" I exclaim as enthusiastically as I can. I'm relieved and cautious at the fact that other people besides the Loric have powers. "At least you can make such beautiful things." Elsa shrugs and makes the droplet melt.

"Well, do you have any supplies?" Anna pipes up. "Elsa picked up this backpack." She holds up a big camping bag. I shake my head. "We can always share, right?" asks Anna, looking at Elsa with wide, pleading eyes. Elsa nods slowly. Anna yawns hugely and blushes.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired after today," she says, smiling sheepishly. I yawn along and nod.

"Who wants to take first watch?" I ask. Elsa volunteers and Anna pulls out the bag's contents. It contains 2 sleeping bags, and other supplies, which I don't look at too much.

"Can I use one?" I ask, grabbing the first sleeping bag. Anna laughs.

"Of course! You just saved my life," she says. I shrug and grab a sleeping bag. Not bothering to even lay it out properly, I realize just how tired, sleepy, and overwhelmed I am and snuggle in, ignoring the cold and longing for warmth. In the background, I hear the Capitol anthem, but I'm too tired to listen and look up.

I wake up to a small nudge. With my reflexes on high alert, I instantly jump up and take a fighting poise. Instead of a predator, I see a startled Anna.

"Woah." Anna takes a step back and I lower my arms.

"Sorry," I say. "Instincts." Anna laughs.

"I just wanted to wake you for breakfast," she says. "Today we're going to travel further and try to find a better camping site." I nod and follow her to where Elsa is standing and holding a backpack.

"So that's it?" I ask. "That's the only course of action for today?" Anna shrugs.

"Personally, I'd like to stay out of fighting, if that's what you mean," she says. I shake my head.

"No, I mean, well, um, never mind," I say, waving the topic off. Better to not discuss my habits of intense training with Nine.

"Okay, we're going to head that way," Elsa says, pointing to the edge of the woods. I nod slowly. I hope that we won't run into other tributes.

"Lead the way," I say.


End file.
